The Founding Of Hogwarts
by sabrielfaerie
Summary: Before They Were Simply Names On Statues, The Hogwarts Founders Were People. The Story Of the Founding Of Hogwarts
1. Building A Haven

"Absolutely not Godric! I refuse, I hate that man with a passion and I am not going to work along side him!"  
  
"Rowena please, Helga will come, you don't even have to talk to Salazar."  
  
"Something is not right about him. He's always been weird, even when we were kids, but now, now he just scares me."  
  
"Please, Rowena, I love you and you know I'll do anything for you, but Salazar is my friend, even if he's not, ehm, right."  
  
They'd had this argument many times before, and they had always put it aside and said they would discuss it in the morning. And every morning it was the same.  
  
Rowena sighed, "Are you sure Helga will come?"  
  
"Absolutely! Are you going to come?" Rowena couldn't help but smile at the hope that sat in Godric's eyes.  
  
"Yes Godric, I'll come."  
  
As Rowena settled into bed that night she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into.  
  
  
  
Six Month's Later  
  
  
  
"You're sure you have everything then?"  
  
"Yes Godric, I'm sure I have everything."  
  
"Well, let's be on our way."  
  
Rowena rolled her eyes and climbed on her carpet, she would have preferred a broom but she knew that all the things she had would be a tiresome burden. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Salazar. He sat there, unblinking and motionless. He scared her. She didn't remember when Salazar had started to make her nervous but it couldn't have been that long ago. There was just something about him. It wasn't that he could talk to snakes-he'd been able to do that since she first met him-and it certainly wasn't his looks, he didn't really look that much different from anyone else. No, it was something else, some kind of aura that she couldn't put her finger on. She shuddered and edged her carpet away from him.  
  
They rose off the ground and followed Godric; he was the only one who knew where they were going. Rowena looked over at Helga, her lifetime best friend and partner in crime. She grinned at the thought of Helga committing a crime. It was unthinkable really, while Rowena and Godric had been roaming around, jinxing teacups, giving shrinking keys to muggles and running amok in general Helga had been sitting at home, helping her mother or doing some ungodly task that Rowena wouldn't touch with a ten and a half foot pole.  
  
They flew for the entire day, not stopping to rest once. It was dark by the time they reached the plot of land that Godric had purchased and Rowena had never been so tired in her life. She looked over at Godric's silhouette and smiled, he was incredibly handsome. And brave. And chivalrous, some of his ideas were horrendous but Rowena had to admit, this one really did have potential. If only Salazar didn't get in the way.  
  
They set up the tents that would be their temporary homes until they had finished building the castle.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Alright, Rowena, you start drawing the layout, hidden rooms and what- not, Helga, Go to Hogsmeade, buy some portraits, furniture, whatever you think we'll need. Salazar, you and I will start digging the foundation."  
  
And that is the beginning of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Four young friends with only their minds and their ambition. Who knew then what they were starting.  
  
  
  
One Year Later  
  
"Is every thing ready? Have we got everything in order? The first class is coming to day. All the professors know what their classrooms are? We all know what our characteristics are?"  
  
"WE KNOW GODRIC!" Three exasperated voices rang out sharply. Godric blushed.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous, I mean, this is big! Parents don't have to teach their children at home anymore! Children have a place to learn free of persecution! Children of Muggle parentage won't feel so alone."  
  
"Muggle children shouldn't be here anyway." Salazar muttered.  
  
Rowena glared at him, how could he say something like that, especially when Godric's eyes seemed so hopeful. She decided not to pursue the matter, Godric didn't appear to have heard anyway.  
  
They left the castle foyer and moved into the great foyer. Rowena looked up and smiled. She and Helga had done a wonderful job of bewitching the ceiling, you couldn't even tell that it didn't simply open up to the heavens. Tapestries hung from the roof, adorned with the last name of each of the four founders, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Salazar chose a serpent for his banner, Helga chose a badger, Godric had chosen a lion and Rowena, after much contemplation, had settled on an eagle. This would be okay after all. She smiled and stepped out to meet her new pupils. 


	2. Save The Child

Rowena looked up from her papers as someone knocked. "Come in!" She called, grateful for a chance to be done marking. "Oh, Salazar, hello." She smiled pleasantly and got him a cup of tea. He had been cordial, if slightly formal, lately, and Rowena was loosening up.  
  
He smiled as she handed him the cup. "Thank you. You've been shut up in here for quite some time, I thought you might need a break."  
  
"Oh! How nice of you to think of me. There are just so many papers to go through."  
  
"Of course. Erm, that isn't the only reason I came, however."  
  
"Oh?" Rowena asked, putting her guard up.  
  
"Yes, you see it's regarding heirs. We need them, Rowena."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's in the prophecy, that the heirs must battle."  
  
"But, if we don't have heirs, can't we save bloodshed?" Rowena relaxed. This was familiar territory, she and Godric had discussed it often, and it was a topic that she knew well.  
  
"But Rowena, darling, if we have no heirs evil will reign. That is also in the prophecy."  
  
The truth was, the original prophecy had been destroyed by Slytherin himself. If Rowenna or Godric, or anyone for that matter, had seen the actual document, they would not have wasted their time talking to Salazar, they would have settled right into killing him.  
  
"Still, Salazar, I, I just don't know. I mean, our heirs will destroy each other."  
  
"Not if I am the only one with an heir." Salazar said, smiling slowly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rowenna asked slowly, moving away.  
  
"I mean, dear Rowenna, that if you don't have an heir, and Godric doesn't have an heir and Helga doesn't have an heir, I will be the supreme power."  
  
"Well you're a little late." Rowenna said triumphantly. "Helga's with child."  
  
"Yes, but she will miscarry." Salazar said carelessly. "I've made sure of that. But you, precious Ravenclaw, must have an heir or Hogwarts will crumble. So this was quite a prediciment for me, but I've figured it out."  
  
"Oh have you?" Rowenna said, trying to keep her voice even.  
  
Salazar swept over to where she stood and bent over her face. Bringing his mouth up to her ear he spoke, "Yes Rowenna. You must have my heir."  
  
"Well that's impossible Salazar. I won't have your child. Positively ludicrous."  
  
"Rowenna," Salazar said, voice menacing. "You will have my heir. Whether you like it or not."  
  
And with that he clamped his hand over her mouth proceeded to ensure a continuation of the Slytherin line.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Godric looked up as Helga walked past hs office. "Helga! Can I borrow you for a moment?"  
  
"Of course!" Helga, always cheerful, bounced into the room. "I just finished fixing that poor Spigot boy's arm. I told Salazar time and again that he simply musn't chain them to the walls and leave them alone for that long-"  
  
"Helga."  
  
"It's so dangerous-"  
  
"Helga!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is Rowenna- Is there anything wrong with Rowenna?"  
  
"Well I don't think so. Actually, now that you mention it, she has seemed rather out-of-sorts lately. But that could be the pregnancy."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about. I mean, I thought she would be happier, now that she's expecting a baby and all-" Godric stood suddenly, and ran towards the window. He saw nothing and returned to his desk, but almost as soon as he sat down a student burst in.  
  
"Professor Gryffindor, sir! It's Professor Ravenclaw. She jumped out of the astronomy tower sir. I think she's dead sir." Godric looked into the eyes of Christopher Weasley, and, realising the boy wasn't lying, or putting on airs, he ran from the room, pushing the young man out of his way and racing out behind Helga.  
  
The nurse was already there, leaning next to Rowenna's broken body. "Save the child!" Godric cried. "Oh please, even if you can't save Rowenna, save this child!"  
  
And from where he stood in the shadows, Salazar Slytherin chuckled softly. "Yes, save the child." 


End file.
